User blog:LadyMystery/Goodbye, creepy shadow eyes.
So you know my last blog post about those creepy shadow-eyes on my celings? the one I took pictures of? I was planning to take more pictures of them from different angles when I had the time. I was even hoping to get the picture of the shadow that looks like the side profile of a old man. since that one almost looks as creepy as the shadow eyes are. I even had high hopes for a mini video clip of the eyes moving and blinking, snice they do that sometimes. But then I made the mistake of letting my mom stay over. That's the thing about my mom... despite the fact that she's a nurse, she's still highly superstitious and holds on to some of the old traditional beliefs. this brings us to my little story. there was a lot of deaths at the hosptial lately so she had to come in to work very early. So she figured that snice my apartment was very close to her workplace, that it would save her time if she slept over for a few days or so. It made sense to me, so I agreed to let her stay over. but there was only one bedroom at my apartment. Therefore I let her sleep in my bedroom, while I took the sofa. So she woke up and saw the same things I showed you in the photo above. however, she was far more freaked out about it than I was. My first reaction to it when I first saw the eyes went something like this: "This is creepy. cool! I got to snap some pictures and show people on the internet!" My Mom's reaction: "This is not good! it must be some sort of ill omen or something!! we have to find a way to get rid of them! I won't have those evil eyes leering at me and my daughter!" So I had to explain to her that it was just the old curtains. I even pointed out how the top parts of the curtains had those holes that could easily make eye-shadows and even the profiles of old men. And as you can see in the picture, they're not even real curtains to start with. They were actually old blankets I pinned up and then layered over to help keep my room dark. I did this because at the time I was just a lowly college student who didn't even have time to go out and buy curtains. My mom at least seemed to accept this explaination, but she still found the eyes creepy as fuck. She wondered if they didn't bother me at all, what with my tendecy to sleep in the nude. She made this big deal about how those shadow eyes would be always there, leering down at me while I slept naked with the blankets off. (I do this a lot during summer time, in order to stay cool). I just told her to relax and forget about it... after all, they were only shadows. it's not like they could do anything to us. But over the few last days that she stayed here, she made a point of telling me that she often got the feeling that she was being watched when she was trying to sleep. She was conviced that it was those shadow eyes, even though you obivously couldn't see them at night. again, I kept on telling her that it was all in her mind... and that if she would just try to relax, she would realize how silly she was acting. Then one day, as I was coming home from work I saw my mom outside. She was giggling hysterically, as she burned my old blanket-curtains. I was just like "mom! WTF are you doing??" She told me that she was making those creepy eyes go away. I was competely annoyed by this point, and I pointed out that I didn't have any other curtains to use at all. She told me that she had gotten me some new ones while I was out. so I went up to my bedroom... sure enough, there was a new pair of dark red curtains. I have to admit that those new curtains are nice. But there's still a part of me that is really, really annoyed at my mom. I mean, I had the hopes of taking more pictures with better lighting, so that people would be able to see how many shadow eyes actually covered my celing. oh, and video to show you guys how some of them even "blinked" and moved at times. I was even hoping to create my own creepypasta centering around it. and this one would be better than the other one I wrote. espeically snice this one actually had an element of truth in it. My mom went and ruined this. =\ I tried to express this feeling I had with her, but she just didn't seem to get it. She's still conviced that she did the right thing... because she didn't want anything to happen to me on the off chance that those eyes actually might be a evil spirit. pfft. ah well. I bid you farewell, Shadow eyes. You could had been a great creepypasta..... :P Category:Blog posts